


I Will Find You

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: AU, Angel!Neal, Fanart, M/M, Slashorific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: Peter can't forget the night he spent with a beautiful stranger. But finding him again might prove more difficult than one could ever imagine...





	I Will Find You

**Author's Note:**

> My second entry for Slashorific 2018 ♥


End file.
